


Blame It On The Alcohol

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinner's not wasting romance on Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

Sloppy, alcohol flavored kisses were exchanged as hands tugged clothing off and flung it onto the floor. Knees hit the edge of the bed and the couple fell back onto it without a break in kissing. Pants and moans got louder and more passionate as the last of the clothing was removed and hands trailed over the overheated and flushed skin.

“You sure about this, Spin?” Jay pulled away from Spinner's swollen lips to look down into his eyes. Usually he wouldn't have stopped to ask something like this, but he blamed the alcohol. He blamed the entire night on the alcohol.

“Jay, I'm pretty fuckin' drunk here. Do I look like I'm unsure?” Spinner gestured to his hard cock.

“No.” Jay smirked down at him, blue eyes glazed over with lust.

“Well, then, let's get on with it.” Spinner jerked Jay back down for another kiss.

“So romantic.” Jay grunted.

“I'm not wastin' romance on you, Jay.” Spinner mumbled against his lips.

The rest of the night was a blur of heat, lust, skin against skin, and alcohol tainted kisses.


End file.
